


Act of Kindness

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changed Theo Raeken, Depressed Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liam Dunbar IED, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sad Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo might have changed, but is it enough to take care of one upset beta.TW: Referenced Self-Harm
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Act of Kindness

Theo just got home from arresting a group of hunters with Argent, the new werewolf Alec, and Derek. The group of hunters was tracking a pack in lower California, however, Argent heard reports of them through some secret connections he placed within Monroe’s group. This is what they would do Argent would find them. Derek, Theo, Alec, and he would go find evidence of violence, trap them with their own deeds. Then, Rafael McCall and the FBI would come along and arrest them. It was good work, good money. 

Alec and he became decent friends; the werewolf was adopted by Melissa and Argent. He was younger than him but had no interest in going to school with the other ones. The chimera would even train with him once in a while. He almost treated him like a little brother. Argent, Derek, and he may not trust each other completely, but they all respected each other. Argent could tell the change in Theo; the boy was growing on him. Derek and he didn’t know much about each other, but they both knew how to fight. Scott trusted him, so Theo naturally did. Derek didn’t care about the chimera’s past; if he can forgive Peter, he could forgive a kid manipulated since the age of 10. 

Theo managed to have an apartment on his own, food on the table and even got a new wardrobe. When he wasn’t out with them, he would hang with Liam and the rest of the so-called puppy pack. Liam became his best friend; the boy enjoyed his company. Theo couldn’t resist those blue eyes. Mason and Corey were at least comfortable enough with him to have him around. Nolan was just happy to have friends.

The chimera got out of the shower, ate dinner, and was about ready to start a new book when his phone began to ring; it was Mason. 

“Mason?” Theo picked up. They were acquaintances, sure, but Mason never called him. It was always Liam.

“Have you heard from Liam?”

“No, I haven’t been in town for the past three days; what happened?” Theo could hear the concern in his own voice. Did something happen to the boy? Does he need rescues? Is he hurt, or even dead? Theo’s mind raced.

“He didn’t come to school today or answer my phone calls, texts, nothing. Corey and I are over to his house, and no one is home.”

“Any signs of a struggle?” Theo asked panicked over Mason’s statement.

“Corey, do you see anything out of line?” Mason called out to his boyfriend.

“Nothing, I can’t even sense anything,” Theo heard the chameleon answer.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Theo quickly hung up the phone and ran out the door. He got into his truck and rushed over to the beta’s house. 

Mason and Corey were outside, awaiting his arrival. 

“Nothing from him?” Theo looked at them.

Mason shook his head.

“When was the last time, you heard anything from him?”

“He left practice normally last night,” Corey told the chimera.

“He texted me a math question at eight last night,” Mason replied.

“Well, he asked me how our hunt went yesterday at 10, so I guess I talked to him last,” Theo muttered, “what about Nolan?”

Mason picked up his phone and called the boy, “Nolan, when was the last time you talked to Liam?”

“We didn’t talk after lacrosse practice,” Nolan told him, “why, did you figure out why he wasn’t at school?”

“No, we are at his house,” Mason informed the boy.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes,” Nolan hung up the phone.

Theo and Corey went into the house; they were right. There were no signs of struggle, strong emotions, or anything. 

“Do you have his parents’ numbers?” Theo asked Mason, knowing they have been friends for years.

“I tried already; no answer,” Mason stared at the chimera. He could see Theo was afraid. He had watched them get close; it wasn’t a secret they liked each other at this point. They might have not admitted it, but everyone else noticed. Liam managed to even convince Theo to come to the last lacrosse game. Mason watched Theo’s eyes scan the boy the entire game. He even almost hugged him after the game but settled for a fist bump instead.

Nolan pulled in, “anything?” He asked them.

“Nope,” Theo answered the boy.

“Sheriff station, I guess?” Corey looked at them.

“We don’t have anything else to go off of,” Theo agreed.

Suddenly, Theo smelled Liam. He was upset, very upset, and his scent was getting stronger. Theo turned towards the door as the beta broke in.

“Liam!” Theo yelled at him. He saw blood dripping off the boy’s hands and arms. He was panting hard, tears had left stains down his face. “What’s wrong?

“Nothing,” Liam looked at them, “what are you all doing here?”

“You were missing all day, and you clearly are not okay,” Mason stared at his best friend.

“I’m fine; it’s nothing,” Liam said in a panic.

“Why are you bleeding?” Theo grabbed his hand.

“Theo, I’m fine; I’ll clean it up. You guys should go home, sorry I should have texted you. I left my phone here.”

Liam tried to escape up to his bedroom, but Theo had a firm grip on him. He wasn’t going to let him go until he told him what had happened.

“Liam, this is your blood, and your claw marks on your arms,” Theo stared into his eyes.

Liam looked down ashamed, “I was stressed over something; it was either I took it out on someone or myself. I thought I might be better than me killing someone else. It will heal.”

“Unless, you aren’t letting it heal,” Theo answered, “what stressed you out enough to maul yourself?”

“It was stupid,” Liam wanted to tell Theo. He really did, but he couldn’t. 

“Liam, where are your parents?” Mason stared at him, knowing they usually stopped Liam from hurting something when his IED acted up.

“They are going to be away for a while,” Liam’s voice broke.

Mason looked at Corey. Liam’s parents never left him alone more than a night ever since they had been kids. They did everything with Liam; they didn’t leave him alone.

“Liam, you can trust us,” Nolan stepped in trying to be helpful.

“I do trust you; it’s just,” Liam broke, tears started streaming down his face. Theo grabbed him before he completely collapsed to the floor in his own despair. 

“Liam, look at me,” Theo stared at him.

The boy was shaking in the chimera’s arms; he cried into his chest. Theo never had comforted anyone crying before he looked at Mason, Corey, and Nolan for reassurance. They just shrugged and let him handle it. Fifteen minutes passed until, Liam finally pulled back from Theo, not too far just enough to look at them. Theo was staring down at him, waiting for him to speak. He didn’t care that his shirt was soaked with the beta’s tears; he just wanted to know what had made him that upset. 

“I told them,” Liam finally stated.

“Told them what?” Theo looked at him.

“Who?” Corey stared at them.

Mason realized what had happened, “you told your parents; you’re a werewolf.”

“They were scared of me; I never saw them look at them before. My mom just started crying. My dad just held her and told me to get out. You should have seen the looks on their faces; they knew I was a monster. I would rather tell them; I smashed my coach’s car over again ten times before telling them that. They knew about the war like the rest of the town, but they never realized I was part of it. They both always work night shifts; it was easy to sneak out. I mean I thought they would be scared, but not terrified of me. I came back an hour later, assuming they calmed down, but this was all that was here.”

Mason ripped the piece of paper out of Liam’s hand. It read, “going to stay away for the weekend; I expect you to be gone when we are back.” Mason dropped it instantly; he never would have expected it from them. They were always super nice; Dr.Geyer took in Liam like he was his birth son. They dealt with his IED, his outbursts, getting kicked out of Devenford, fine, but they couldn’t accept he was a werewolf. Mason figured they already figured it out at this point; Liam wasn’t a good liar. 

“This doesn’t seem like them,” Mason looked at his best friend.

“That’s not all,” Liam answered quietly; he pulled out a bullet from his pocket. Nolan recognized the casing instantly.

“They joined Monroe,” Nolan looked at him, “Liam, I’m sorry.”

“Who knows when they did? They could have even tried to kill some of us that night. I mean they probably did it to protect me,” Liam didn’t even lookup.

“Maybe they’ll come around,” Corey tried to say positively.

“Come around and kill me,” Liam muttered.

“Maybe they come to their senses, maybe they don’t, but you can’t blame yourself,” Theo grabbed him.

“Theo, I’m the monster.”

“Liam, you’re not the monster; fear is the monster. I was terrified of you until I got to know you now you’re one of my best friends,” Nolan stepped in.

“Your parents love you; they aren’t going to hurt you,” Mason looked at him, “they might not be able to escape their alliance to Monroe, but they won’t hurt you. My mom will let you stay with us she loves when I tell her everything supernatural.”

“She let me move in,” Corey agreed, “and she is weirdly way too comfortable with everything.”

“I can’t put that on your mom,” Liam looked at him, “she’ll try to talk to them. I don’t want that on her.”

“You can live with me,” Theo stated.

Liam stared at the chimera; he wanted to say yes. All he wanted to do was stay in Theo’s grasp.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“Liam, I think I can handle you,” he gave him a small smile.

“Thanks,” Liam told him, “I’ll go get my stuff.” 

The beta left to go to his room to get a few bags of his stuff. 

Theo turned to have Mason, Corey, and Nolan smiling at him.

“What?” he glared at them.

“You seemed pretty willing,” Mason smirked.

“What I know what it’s like to be homeless; I wasn’t going to let him go through that.”

“Oh, that’s it then?” Corey questioned him.

“Corey, I swear I should have left you dead,” Theo snapped at him.

“Is this a touchy subject for you Theo?” Nolan joined them.

“Nolan, not you too.”

“You can’t fool me, Theo,” Mason smiled, “I see the way you stare at him.”

“You just hugged him and didn’t kill him,” Corey added.

“Fine,” Theo knew they had him trapped, “I owe it to him; he brought me back from Hell.”

“You could have left Beacon Hills ages ago; I think you save him enough times to make it up to him,” Mason noted.

Theo sighed, “okay, I care about him. I like him, somehow I fell for a stupid beta with anger issues. Happy now?” 

Theo heard bags drop behind him as Mason, Corey, and Nolan tried not to laugh. He slowly turned and met Liam’s eyes.

“You just heard that didn’t you?”

“Every word,” Liam actually smiled, “it’s okay; I mean I know that probably left a hole in your ego to admit that.”

“Oh, that’s all,” Theo looked at him, “you're not going to break my nose, make me take it back.”

“I have something else in mind,” Liam walked towards the chimera. 

Theo watched as Liam looked up at him. He couldn’t resist any longer and laid his lips onto Liam's. They were locked for a few moments until Liam broke away, realizing the other three were still there. 

“Took you long enough,” Mason laughed. Nolan and Corey smiled and nodded their heads in agreeance.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Liam looked at them.

“It was pretty obvious,” Corey answered.

“I could feel the tension,” Nolan added.

“And we are done here,” Theo grabbed some of Liam’s bags as the beta picked up the rest.

The other three broke out laughing as they existed Liam’s house.

“Are you sure this is everything?” Theo looked at him before they pulled out.

“I have everything I need right here,” Liam stared at him.

“Did you just flirt with me?” Theo questioned him.

“I didn’t punch you,” Liam nodded.

“I love you, Little Wolf,” Theo chuckled.

Theo just laid it all out; it wasn’t like the chimera to hold back anyways. Liam glanced at him, before answering.

“I love you too.”


End file.
